Technology exists for building huge ships, stationary off shore drilling rigs and even off shore dwellings. Patents have been issued on all of these structures but no one known to applicant has conceived of building a structure to suitably house an entire community. Many advantages exist for such a structure. The sheer size of such a structure offers the opportunity to include efficient and economical recreational facilities, community transportation to and from shore, sewer and water treatment facilities making it fully self contained and un-paralleled scenic living quarters with the opportunity to commute to jobs in a large coastal city all of which far surpasses the commuting difficulties of land transportation to typical bedroom communities, e.g., in San Francisco, Los Angeles, Seattle etc.,